Buddy Complex Timeline
This page is for the people that are confused with the Buddy Complex timeline and would like help in understanding it. Alternate versions of characters have been assigned numbers based on their chronological appearance (ex. Hina #1, Aoba #3). Original Timeline *Hina #1 bumps into Aoba #1 at college and become romantically interested in each other. *Hina #1 and Aoba #1 graduate college and both pursue careers in science. *Hina #1 and Aoba #1 attempt the first Coupling experiment. *Hina #1 undergoes another Coupling experiment, this time by herself. However the machine malfunctions and sends her into the future. *Hina #1 appears inside of Luxon #1's cockpit and meets Dio #1. *Hina #1 becomes the pilot of Luxon #1. *Dio #1 and Hina #1 fight Bizon #1 at the Alaska base and Hina #1 gets sent to the past through the singularity. *Hina #1 attends Aoba #2's high school. *Bizon #1 appears through the singularity later than Hina #1 and is (presumably) hunting Hina #1 down with an alternate Nebiros. Note that Bizon #1 did not go through Doctor Han's experiment (because he never meets Hina in the original timeline) and therefore he doesn't have his Coupling equipment or Nergal. *Aoba #2 is about to be crushed by debris from Bizon's landing, but Luxon #1 piloted by Hina #1 blocks the debris. *Bizon #1 and Hina #1 engage in a fight, with Hina #1 eventually destroying Nebiros's right hand. Aoba #2 climbs onboard Luxon. *Luxon #1 with both Hina #1 and Aoba #2 gets sucked into the singularity. *Looped timeline begins. Looped Timeline *Hina #1 age regresses and is adopted by Viktor Ryazan. For clarity she will now be referred to as "Hina #2". *Aoba #2, sent into the future by Hina #1, and meets Dio #2. *Aoba #2 becomes the pilot of Luxon #2. *Luxon #2 and Bradyon #2 gets stolen by Hina #2 and Bizon #2. *Aoba #2 and Dio #2 fight Bizon #2 and Hina #2 in Alaska base. *Aoba #2 and Hina #2 opens a singularity and Bizon #2 gets sucked into the singularity. *Hina #2 chases Bizon #2 through the singularity to prevent him from killing Aoba. *Aoba #2 attempts to chase Hina #2, but is stopped by Dio #2. *Hina #2 exits singularity early and attends Aoba #3's high school, hiding her Karura and monitoring for Bizon #2 to arrive. *'(Episode 1 begins)' *Bizon #2 comes out later out of the singularity than Hina #2 and attempts to murder Aoba #3 after realizing he has arrived in the past. *Aoba #3 and Hina #2 go through the singularity to begin the main anime timeline, which is an altered version of the looped timeline. Anime Timeline *Hina #2 age regresses and is adopted by Viktor Ryazan (as before). For clarity she will now be referred to as "Hina #3". *Aoba #3 is sent to the future by Hina #2 and is held gunpoint by Dio #3. *Aoba #3 becomes the pilot of Luxon #3. *Luxon #3 and Bradyon #3 are stolen by Hina #3 and Bizon #3. *Aoba #3 and Dio #3 use Skyknight and Firebrand and use the Coupling System to chase Hina #3 and Bizon #3, causing them to share memories. *During the fight at the Alaska Base, it fires the Gorgon and Luxon NEXT and Karura uses Code T2 Rise to block the shot, creating a singularity, which sucks Bizon #3 in. Hina #3, realizing that Bizon #3 will attempt to kill Aoba, chases after him. *'(Timeline diverges from looped timeline)' *Aoba #3 and Dio #3 stop Hina #3 instead of letting her go to the past, and destroy the Nebiros, sending Bizon #3 to the past, without his Valiancer. * Bizon #3 is unable to find the means to find and/or kill Aoba. He instead begins plotting for his revenge will take place in seventy years. * Bizon #3 reappears and fights Aoba #3, Dio #3, and Hina #3 at a Nectoribium satellite. * During a triple Coupling, Aoba and Hina #3 recall Hina #3's memories, reminding her that she was originally Hina #1. * The satellite explodes, triggering another time singularity. Aoba #3 and Hina #3 both enter the singularity. * Hina #3 is sent back to Aoba #1 back to the Coupling machine where she had initially left. * Aoba #3 is sent back in time to high school years, where he eventually meets Hina in college once again.